


sink your teeth into my skin

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Agender Sakuraba Neku, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo, Autistic Sakuraba Neku, Biting, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: An accident leads to Beat opening up about a kink of his.[Prompt – Biting]





	sink your teeth into my skin

Awkwardly snuggled up beside their boyfriend, Neku pulls Beat into a kiss.

“Thanks for comin’ over, Phones,” Beat says, pulling back to smile at them.

Neku just smiles and pulls him back into the kiss. Neku explores his mouth, amused and fascinated by the little moans that escape Beat’s throat, and able to feel Beat’s boner digging into his hip. As they kiss him, their hands find his hair, and they run their fingers through his blond, fluffy hair that is normally hidden by his hat. It’s so soft and the perfect stim, but Neku only gets to touch Beat’s lovely hair at times like this.

As they kiss him, Neku decides to change things up, interested in how Beat will react to something they’ve never done before. Carefully, they clamp their lips around Beat’s bottom lip and start to suck. He shudders, and they tease him with their teeth, lightly grazing his lip.

But, to their shock, Beat flinches violently when their teeth touch his lip. He jolts, banging their heads together, and Neku slips and his teeth sink into Beat’s lip. Beat yelps and they spring apart. To Neku’s horror, blood starts to leak across his lip.

“Shit, Beat, I’m sorry,” they say, stomach clenching.

Beat touches his lip, eyes wide. And he doesn’t panic or get angry or freak out… no, Beat grins and says, “That felt awesome. Do it again, Phones!”

Neku blinks. “Huh?”

Going redder, Beat wipes the blood on the back of his hand. “Never told ya this, but… I like bein’ bitten. If yer not too freaked out, could ya bite me again?”

Neku blinks again. “Wait… you’re not mad?”

“Nah, that was awesome. Don’t have ta make me bleed, though. Just… teeth… it, uh… feels nice.” He goes red, running his fingers through his hair. “Sorry…”

“No, don’t get stressed, man,” Neku says. “I’m just… I was so worried I’d hurt you. Well, I mean, I did hurt you, but… you’re not upset. Um… I guess I could try biting you… but I really, really don’t wanna make you bleed again.”

“Awesome!” Beat cries (when did he get so obsessed with that word?). He hugs Neku close. “Thanks, Phones.”

Still trying to get over the confusion, Neku watches Beat lie down. They join him and take the arm he holds out, pressing their lips to his upper arm. And, as Beat shivers, Neku bares their teeth and bites down. Their teeth sink into his flesh and Beat hisses—but babbles that he’s okay and to carry on. Neku bites until Beat shrieks, a sound that becomes a moan, and they pull away.

Dark red teeth marks pattern Beat’s skin, and arousal and pain shine in his eyes.

“How was that?”

He gives them a grin, blood still oozing from his lip. “Perfect, Phones.”

“You’re weird.”

“Nah, just kinky,” Beat says, giggling like he told a joke. “Hey, Phones?” He wriggles closer. “Mind doin’ that again?”

Neku rolls his eyes. “Sure thing, man.”


End file.
